pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Myamsar
Myamsar is a Uberhero new unit in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers,blades or shivs as weapons.In his hero mode he puts his daggers together to immobolize enemies and tear them apart. Myamsar is unlocked when you level your Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Myamsar evolves at level 14 and level 20 Equipment Myamsar can use: *Blades and Shoulderguards from unlocking. *Daggers from level 10. *Shivs from level 15. Hero Mode Sic ´Em Shadow: His hero mode traps, teleports and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His hero mode can't pass obstacles.. Activate with Charge then wait for a few seconds for him to attack. The more HP the enemy has, the longer he'll strike. Recommended for VS mode and against Dark Heroes. Does not work against big enemies. 'Class Skills' 'Myamsar's Class Skills ' Poison Hide Occasionally poisons attacker. Activated by enemy melee attack. Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Learn by repeatedly enduring attacks. Poison Bomb User explodes when killed, spreading poison. Learn by dying repeatedly. Natural Enemy Inflicts 8x damage when attacking Taterazay and Guardira foes. Welcome bonus: 2x attack speed. 'Affected Class Skills' Set Skills 1 Gain an additional set skill slot. Learn this by dutifully equipping Set Skill. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 2 Gain 2 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 3 Gain 3 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 4 Gain 4 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills Myamsar has class skills that allow him to equip a further four set skills. Note the class skills must be unlocked to gain this bonus. Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Learned at level 9 Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Fearless Cat Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Trivia *When Myamsar enters Hero Mode he shouts "Sickem Shado" Similar to his Hero Mode Sic 'em Shadow. *Myamsar is one of the Uberheroes who can equip the most Set Skills. As he can equip 6 once Tondenga has mastered all of his Class Skills. *Myamsar is a very fast attacker and mover. Despite him being a Dekapon. *You can hear a cat yell when he teleports to the enemy. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:New units Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero